


為了你好

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《同居節奏》 [13]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 《同居節奏》第三部 01 為了你好當TAIJI決定開罵，當YOSHIKI選擇不解釋，當HIDE默默埋藏本心⋯⋯每一份「為了你好」都飽含了心意，卻不盡然是最優解，也不見得為當事人所樂見。時間：1989年，X出道。
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), hide/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《同居節奏》 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923





	為了你好

「請稍等一下，TAIJI桑，裡頭正在——」

錄音室的隔音門被一股強力推開，氣壓掀起了裡面每個人的髮絲，只見TAIJI不顧門外工作人員阻攔，徑直走到YOSHIKI身旁，啪一聲把譜摔在桌上，破口大罵：「這算什麼東西！狂妄自大也要有個限度！」

在場的工作人員一致沉默，每個人都看見最後被選出來的專輯曲目了，十二曲有十曲掛著YOSHIKI的名字，其他成員心有不滿可想而知。

「我有按我們討論好的提報，但最終決定權在公司。」紮著馬尾的YOSHIKI取下嘴裡的菸，轉過頭來。

「是嗎？你提出異議了嗎？你爭取了嗎？你到底在幹嘛？」

「該說的我都說了。」

「要是該說的你都說了今天才不會是這個樣子！別跟我說這就是你能爭取到的最好結果？你有這麼無能嗎？還是你什麼時候變得這麼孬了？」

「TAIJI⋯⋯」

「還是你內心深處就覺得你寫得最好，其他人的作品沒被選上都是天經地義？只要你寫的作品能進專輯就啥問題也沒有了？那以後我們還要合宿嗎？不用了，你一個人作詞、作曲就好了，咱給你端茶倒水得了！」

「TAIJI，現在不適合⋯⋯」

「你覺得這樣公平嗎？」

「這不是公平的問題，公司有公司的考量，還有市場因素跟其他⋯⋯」

「市場因素！你還是個搖滾人嗎？太不像你了⋯⋯你已經被牽著鼻子走了！呵！我知道了，那些資本主義的惡棍在收買你啊！你看不出來嗎？他們餵養你的自尊，給你一點甜頭讓你得意忘形，讓你放棄自己的聲音、讓你做他們的魁儡，現在的你跟那些毫無主見的三流音樂人有什麼區別？」

聽到這裡，YOSHIKI噤聲了，十幾人的房間很快便只剩下TAIJI一個人的聲音。

「我們出道了，出道是要讓大家看見我們的樣子，這不是我們所決定呈現的樣子，即便只有一點點不一樣也不行，搖滾沒有在妥協的，藝術也沒有在退讓的，退了一步就不是藝術了，把大衛像閹了就不是大衛像了！藍血要是摻了別的顏色也不是藍血了！」

TAIJI罵罵咧咧繼續說了好久，最後他也不想說了。

「白喊你一聲BOSS了！」

丟下這句後，TAIJI忿忿轉身離去，他早就知道沒有人會站在他這邊，但他就是看不起不敢說破事實的人，更無法忍受自己是那樣的人，所以這些話他必須說。

走出錄音室，TAIJI向天空長吐一口氣，吼是吼了，但他的胸口依舊舒坦不起來，他最自豪的作品沒被收錄只能算冰山一角，簽約帶來的改變實在太多，讓他一下子適應不過來，HIDE在計劃租新公寓，往後來他家串門子肯定沒有以往頻繁了；YOSHIKI在計劃買豪車，或許再也不會坐他的摩托車後座了；TOSHI也不再需要他到處撿便宜把回收材料改造成舞台裝了。他記得夏天在河口湖作曲合宿的快樂點滴，但那些歡樂就如同簽約慶祝宴那晚香檳冒出的白沫與彩炮噴出的亮片般一去不復返。

還有白鯨號也消失了，卻沒有帶走他們乘坐白鯨號的那些日子裡衍生出的未解心結，HIDE從來沒想起北海道最後那夜的事情，於是廁所隔間的秘密成為了TAIJI一個人的負擔。YOSHIKI和TOSHI則進入了一種誰也縷不清的「床頭吵床尾和」狀態，合宿時起先YOSHIKI硬是不肯跟大家住同一棟樓，TOSHI雲淡風輕地傻笑，晚上卻把自己灌得爛醉，醉到可以在河口湖這種觀光勝地裸奔，但隔天兩人共同作詞時，眼神交流、手指觸碰和打情罵俏卻又彷彿前世戀人，然而合宿末期，YOSHIKI又掀了一次TOSHI的床，特地跑到不同棟樓掀別人房裡的床這麼大費周章的事情，怎麼看都不只是創作遇挫隨機發飆，到頭來也沒人問出來TOSHI為什麼在包裡放了YOSHIKI的絲襪，又或許有，只是八卦不曾傳進TAIJI的耳裡。

不，不只八卦，事實上TAIJI覺得自從簽約之後，什麼事他都是最後一個知道的。

有時候他會想，公司到底是跟他們五個人簽約還是跟YOSHIKI一個人簽？彷彿那幾張紙簽下去，曾經睡同一張床、同一輛車的兩人就再也不是平起平坐的關係。

他太想念那白鯨號了，因為在那輛車裡，他們五的人的決定同等重要，但當大公司攪和進來後，YOSHIKI的商業頭腦在團長和團員之間拉出了一道鴻溝，有些事情根本不在他們其他幾個人的理解範圍內，即便開會討論，也只能根據簡化後的項目進行表決，TAIJI甚至懷疑，或許還有更多難以簡化的事情早在YOSHIKI和公司的密會中拍板定案了。他不知道事實如何，但他可以感覺到，自己在公司眼裡僅是一張票，一張年紀最小的票、一張學歷最低的票、一張行為最野、最不可靠的票⋯⋯他注意到自己最近開始喜歡用「BOSS」喊YOSHIKI，卻說不清那是出自對團長的尊敬，還是搖滾人對商人的嘲弄，又或者隱隱透某些力所不及的自卑，他只知道出道改變了一切。

那陣子，TAIJI生活中簡直沒一件好事，唯一比較好的，就是家人終於願意接納他了。五年前，他因為堅持做音樂負氣離家，家裡沒人相信他能搞出名堂，口口聲聲說反對是為了他好，結果在X正式簽約的消息傳開後，他收到了來自家人的祝賀。

「隨時歡迎你回家，我們以你為傲。」

當下他聽了僅在心中冷冷一笑：「以我為傲？以我為傲？以我為傲？你們這輩子說過這句話嗎？」現在他重新回味了一次那句話，開心地偷偷揚起嘴角，但很快又酸澀起來。

終於把我這不成材的逆子當回事了啊？可我真的搞出名堂了嗎？要是搞出來了，新專曲目還會是這個樣子嗎？切，資本主義的走狗、大公司的提線木偶，垃圾，都是垃圾⋯⋯

TAIJI一拳砸在路邊的社區佈告欄上，透明壓克力板瞬間裂出了蜘蛛網痕，一片尖銳的碎片映照出他怒不可遏的瞳眸。

*

出道是一個開始也是一個結束，當打在身上的鎂光燈越多，能犯的錯就越少，過去默認的關係變得窒礙難行，許多問題也跟著浮出水面。

和大公司簽約意味著把許多事物交付出去給他人負責、讓他人煩惱，所以YOSHIKI可以看得更清楚了，但有些事情即便看清楚了，他也沒有能力插手改善。

在TAIJI抗議時，他噤聲了，因為他知道這種抗議方式只有必然的失敗，他沒有興趣發表先見之明，也不想落井下石，而憐憫又太過虛偽，於是他只能無聲凝視。

YOSHIKI懷念過去兩個人在同一個屋簷下時那些有話直說的日子，那時的他會囂張地放話回去：「對，我就是寫得最好！你就是寫得爛！怎麼樣？不服氣就去寫更好的出來呀！」接著TAIJI會罵回來，或者揍過來，或兩樣一起，他們會打上一架，撞翻桌子、撞破杯子，最後一起去吃頓串燒喝啤酒和好，回家一面幫對方包紮一面邊說：「其實你前半段寫挺好的。」「怎麼個好法？說來聽聽。」然後互相激發出更好的作品。

那個時候互罵毫無負擔，畢竟藝術的好壞誰說的算呢？以前他們屁都不懂，歌迷也不見得比他們更懂，沒有一個衡量的水平，樂評者眼裡又是滿滿的歧視；如今一屋子專家，再那樣大吵太過幼稚，而且他不能拿公司的「不採用」替自己的氣話背書，那對TAIJI來說太不公平。

但世上哪有公平呢？唯有一件事是他能確定的。

——如果不懂得跟人合作，我們就連機會都沒有！

一開始他的確全把公司當敵人，當初和高層見面時還是帶著打官司的氣勢去的，他也做過調查，他並不完全認同公司在其他事件上的決策，他跟公司的核心價值是有高度出入的，只是他明白，在第一張專輯就跟公司搞得水火不容只會給樂團徒增困境，對他們的發展絕無好處，何況他也不覺得現在的結果是絕對不可嘗試的。

他和TAIJI心中「絕對不可退讓的點」打從一開始就是不同的，可能說也說不清，又或者說清了也只是引來另一次爭執。

正因為明白TAIJI的一言一語傷自己有多深，他才不願意搬出理論去打擊對方的自尊心，他是既得利益者，任何一句多言都顯得太過驕傲、太侮辱人，他不需要反覆重申自己的決定是對的，結果會替他證明，而不服氣的心從來就不是事實所能收買的。

但他也不想明著反對TAIJI，至少不要在那麼多人的房間裡，因為TAIJI的意見向來劍走偏鋒，有時候能成為出色的改革，但大多數時候難以獲得認同，如果當下他再開口反對TAIJI，等於一槍打死，往後TAIJI的意見就更難獲得重視了，他需要保留一個這樣的聲音、他需要TAIJI維持TAIJI的樣子，這樣在自己哪天真正走偏的時候，能把自己拉回來、能把X拉回來，只是那個時刻不是現在。

YOSHIKI鬱悶地把腳邊一疊歷史劇錄影帶踢翻，看著封面的煙硝戰火忽然心生感慨。在亂世，TAIJI會是英雄、是救世主，但在太平盛世，這樣的性格就十分不討好，反動分子的下場往往是被封殺，縱使芝麻官成了當朝宰相也不見得有能力出手相救。

*

PATA拉開自家大門，看見某個人抱著異常多的行李站在外頭。

「松本？」

「我無家可歸了。」

「我看出來了。」

「我被判死刑了。」

「⋯⋯啥？」

「她跟我說『我要結婚了』。」HIDE盡了最大努力說完這句話，接著再也維持不住表情。

PATA嘆了口氣，「進來吧。」

HIDE還沒踏進門，鼻水和眼淚就先源源不絕地流出來，「她說這是為了我好、是放我自由，是讓⋯⋯ 讓出道後的我免去後顧之憂⋯⋯她⋯⋯她在說什麼呀？我以為我們很好⋯⋯我以為我們會一直走下去⋯⋯我以為⋯⋯」

PATA伸手把哭得看不清路的淚人兒拉進門，安置到沙發上，再從冰箱拿出幾罐啤酒，放到客廳桌上。

HIDE抽噎得口齒不清，卻仍說個不停：「是因為我欠錢欠太久了嗎？可是我還了，我拿到《VANISHING VISION》的版稅就去還錢了⋯⋯還是因為我說太了多次YO醬真適合當女朋友？巡迴的時候我的確漏了幾天沒打電話給她，錄音那陣子她親手做的晚餐我也錯過了幾次，她說要見家長的日子我也真的空不出時間，她說家人安排她去相親的時候我真的以為她在開玩笑，但我是認真的⋯⋯我一直都是認真的⋯⋯可是為什麼？她是不是從來就沒有當真？這之前她眼裡的我究竟是真的我，還是只是一個有趣的地下樂手而已？一個假的音樂人、一個假的男友⋯⋯她喜歡我，是不是因為我是假的？因為不用當真⋯⋯」

「你別鑽牛角尖，她沒有這麼說吧？」

「你快把我的眼珠挖出來，我的眼珠肯定是假的，我的心臟肯定也是假的，不然為什麼沒有人願意付出真心？」

「停，不許你這麼想。」

HIDE淚眼汪汪地抬頭，「那是為什麼？要我怎麼想？一定是因為我是破壞狂，才把所有的關係都毀掉了⋯⋯一定是因為我⋯⋯」

「停，是家裡人要她結婚的吧？」

「嗯。」

「她會不會只是不想告訴你，她的家人覺得吉他手不是正當職業？」

HIDE的眼淚和鼻水停了，兩人一起陷入沉默，同身為吉他手，類似的故事他們在朋友的失戀酒席上聽過太多了。

如果是鍵盤手、歌手，老一輩往往會問：「他將來是不是打算當老師？」如果是吉他手，問題通常是：「他還有沒有別的職業？」彷彿在音樂人低人一等的偏見中吉他手還能再被往下打成三等公民。

若是在酒席上，他們會一起大聲痛罵這個世界，但今天，HIDE只在乎一件事。

「你覺得她喜歡過我嗎？」

「我覺得你曾經感受到的不會是假的。」

兩人又是一陣沉默，這時小鐵跳上HIDE的膝蓋，蜷縮成一團悠哉的暖陽，HIDE撫摸著橘黃色軟毛，心情漸漸平靜下來。

「吶，我們出道了吧？」HIDE輕聲問。

「是出道了。」

「明明出道了，身價不但沒有水漲船高，還被女友拋棄了呢！怎麼會這樣啊？」HIDE打趣道。

「呵！怎麼會這樣呢？」PATA跟著聳肩輕笑。

HIDE往PATA肩上一靠，「還是PATA醬最好了。」

「不客氣。」

「陪我吃肉、陪我喝酒⋯⋯」HIDE閉眼細數。

「哈？那不就是酒肉朋友而已？」PATA吐槽。

「嗯？人生精髓不正是如此嗎？喝酒、食肉、聊哲學。」HIDE嘴角微揚。

「呃⋯⋯最後那個聽起來不太對勁。」

「反正地球遲早會被外星人入侵。」HIDE說，他最近特別著迷於這個論點。

「我倒不覺得地球有這麼大魅力。」

「吶，你說，TOSHI君為什麼這麼厲害？能夠一直和大將同房。」

「你現在不是換成你和團長同房了嗎？厲害在哪？」

「嗯嗯，PATA醬的話肯定也能和大將同房沒問題。」

「我聽不出來你是誇我還是損我⋯⋯」

「沒誇你也沒損你呀！」

「哦？」

「就是有點嫉妒吧！」

「哈？」

「吶，你說，我是不是已經輸了？」HIDE身子下滑換成了半躺姿，嘴裡啵啵啵地吐著泡泡。

「你根本沒有參賽，又怎麼會贏？」

「我覺得我有哇！我沒有嗎？」

「你說呢？」

HIDE抬頭，仰望PATA上帝視角的平靜臉龐，忽然覺得害怕，那不是激將也不是挑撥，而是直白真心地發問，那種率直最讓人害怕，讓人不得不思考一直以來覺得理所應當的事情。

最後HIDE轉移了話題，「TAI醬和大將吵架了。」

「我有聽說。」

「是認真的那種吵。」

「我知道，差不多全世界都知道了。」

「大將跟TOSHI君鬧翻後現在跟TAI醬也吵架了，明明就是我趁虛而入的大好時機啊⋯⋯」HIDE噘嘴道。

「但是？」PATA循著語氣問下去。

「吶，PATA醬，人明明不會飛，為什麼我要在演唱會上叫觀眾飛呢？」

「那種事怎樣都好吧？不然下回要他們鑽地洞？」

「不行，鑽地洞不行⋯⋯不能再鑽地洞了。」

PATA挑眉。

「我好不甘心啊！PATA醬⋯⋯我不甘心⋯⋯為什麼我要把他們跟大將撮合呢？為什麼我沒辦法對他說實話呢？」

PATA伸手攬過HIDE，往他頭上揉了揉，輕聲說：「因為你是個好傢伙。」

「但我討厭這樣。」HIDE用更小的聲音囁嚅。

「你讓澤田和出山去做的那些事，是你自己想做的吧？」

HIDE沒回話，但PATA感覺到肩頭濕了。

PATA繼續說，「你把機會都給別人了，你自己還剩下什麼呢？」

HIDE吞了口口水，用輕得不能再輕的聲音說了那晚最後一席話，那些話PATA記了一輩子。

「朋友之間的單戀不就是這樣嗎？從戀情萌芽的那天起，喜歡人的人就少了一個朋友；而從告白的那天起，被喜歡的人就少了一個朋友。要是我也踏出了那一步，將來誰做大將的朋友呢？」

*

TAIJI約了JUN出來喝酒，以前他們一起組FATIMA那會兒，曾一起笑YOSHIKI娘、一起笑YOSHIKI曲風不硬，那是很單純的日子，譏笑就只是紓壓，誰也沒想多，更沒想過後來會因為這事打上一架。

JUN跟他一樣進過X兩次，第二次JUN離開的時候，正是他回到X的時候——就是那場誰也忘不了的大型群架。那是他們最後一次對話，所以照理說他們現在應該是敵人，但這兩人有個共通點，他們都是嫌記仇太過娘砲的大男人主義者，覺得男人可以為理念大打出手兩百次，但事後誰較真誰丟臉。

至於為何特意找JUN，因為目睹當年某件事的有兩個人，TOSHI之外就是JUN，當然還有那些他連名字都記不全的歌迷，說起來沒人去挖舊料賣給八卦雜誌實在萬幸。

「你知道我一見你就牙疼嗎？」見TAIJI入座，JUN便丟來一個毫無善意的招呼。

「老子見了你才蛋疼！」TAIJI隨口罵回去，覺得這種比誰嘴賤的垃圾對話才是最適合自己的放鬆方式。

「不是不是，那次我的牙被你揍掉了一顆，我記得我可沒動你下面。」JUN笑著解釋。

「操！」

「出道作錄得怎樣了？」

哪壺不開提哪壺，TAIJI翻了個白眼，登時想砸酒走人，這個反應馬上被JUN看出來了。

「喲？反過來嫉妒我啦？你為了紅，寧可委屈自己做不喜歡的音樂，代價自己扛呀！」JUN笑著，「啊，不過該恭喜還是要恭喜！來，乾杯！」

約這人出來還有個原因，就是因為JUN講話特現實，一點也不客氣，TAIJI覺得或許自己就是想被狠狠扎一回，扎到醒為止。

「不是為了紅，是因為他有⋯⋯他有點東西⋯⋯」

「是嗎？你能接受繼續彈那種風格？」

「沒有不喜歡，我只是希望X的音樂性能更廣。」

「說起來，TOSHI還在唱民謠嗎？我記得我和HIKARU最火的一次是有回TOSHI把歌唱得跟THE ALFEE一樣，俗死了，氣了我倆老半天⋯⋯YOSHIKI到底是怎麼忍他的？那傢伙也不像能接受X裡有民謠風的人。」

「他倆⋯⋯就連體嬰吧。」

「所以，幹啥叫我？不是來『抱怨』你們出道這種『可喜可賀』的事情吧？你不會這麼不要臉吧？」

TAIJI吸了口氣，終於說了：「你記得那時候的事吧？YOSHIKI的生日派對⋯⋯」

JUN撐著下巴冷冷一笑，「能忘嗎？」

「就談這事。」

「行，可快把我給憋死了。」JUN乾了自已的酒。

其實最近TAIJI一直想起TOSHI以前對他說過的那句：「可別靠太近唷！會燒掉的。」那時他沒聽，畢竟萌犬說話誰會聽呢？不，不是萌犬，是在夜店討生活心態卻沒崩的小哥，無論如何，他現在發現自己真陷進去了。

「你玩脫啦！」JUN聽完了對方難以啟齒的煩惱倒是毫不客氣地笑起來。

「你笑屁！」

「行，不笑了。那我問你，YOSHIKI能夠口你，那代表啥？」

「那能代表啥？他就一個不食人間煙火的希臘少年，情感全在創作裡，女人在他眼中排第幾順位你還不知道嗎？他肯定不會當回事的。」

「你剛剛把自己比作了女人。」

「閉嘴。」

「所以你當回事了？」

TAIJI難得地沉默。

「你想要被當回事。」JUN不客氣地論斷，接著搖頭，「你幾歲了？來問我你的性向？澤田泰司，你是直的，你一輩子都是直的。」

「我知道。」

「這和你是不是直的也沒有關係，那小子很特別，沒人能否定這件事，但是⋯⋯這麼說吧，你知道你在路邊看見小嬰兒的表情嗎？你是想要家的人。」

「X就是我的家。」

「X是你的青春、你的事業，但不是你的家。」

「X是我的家。」

JUN低頭笑了一下，說：「有人寫音樂是為了挑戰世界的規則，有人寫音樂是為了讓眼前的人笑，只有你自己知道你是哪一種人。在音樂跟你之間，他會選擇音樂，一次又一次，他會有罪惡感，但他不會後悔，他就是這種人，而他之所以特別、之所以有魅力也正是因為他是這種人，他永遠會是這種人，直到有一天，一個特別的人出現在他生命中，改變他。你有辦法成為那個人嗎？你有辦法一次又一次受傷，直到你把他變成那種人嗎？」

「我⋯⋯」

「醒醒吧！你有女友不是？」

「嗯。」

「你們整天想這些有的沒的還能這麼紅是怎麼回事？知不知道我們為了填飽肚子都在努力幹些多正經的事情？」

「創作的本質大概就是這樣吧，幹得太用力只會適得其反⋯⋯」

「他媽的，瞧你站著說話不腰疼。」

「你就嫉妒我吧！多嫉妒一點，老子最近特不爽，需要你的取悅。」TAIJI痞笑。

「去你的⋯⋯」JUN笑，放下空酒杯開始掏錢，「好啦！我得走了，現在熱戀期，不早點回家怕我女友又要懷疑我在外面跟哪個長髮美女親熱了。」說著JUN伸手用力捏了TAIJI下巴一把。

「髒手拿開。」

「TAIJI，下次啊⋯⋯要搞音樂，儘管叫我；要談這種噁心巴拉的話題，建議你去找個閨蜜。」JUN笑著按了按TAIJI的肩膀。

TAIJI給他一個中指，JUN還他兩個，然後消失在夜色中。

*

那之後，TAIJI把自己的事情徹底考慮了一遍，不出一週就下定決心去找YOSHIKI。

「我有事要跟你說。」TAIJI說。

「我也是。」YOSHIKI說。

「那你先說。」

「還是你先說吧！」

「那我說了。」TAIJI說。

「嗯。」

「我要結婚了。」


End file.
